<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Door Was Locked by Treetart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334804">The Door Was Locked</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treetart/pseuds/Treetart'>Treetart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1k words, Humor, M/M, Rex is scarred for life, rex walks in at a bad time, short fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:40:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treetart/pseuds/Treetart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>General Skywalker asks Captain Rex to deliver a message to General Kenobi. Rex is happy to assist, and gets more than he bargained for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>522</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Door Was Locked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Rex.” General Skywalker was covered in some sort of motor grease, again. He waved the Captain over. Rex hoped he wouldn’t be dragged into some sort of wild bantha chase for a part that didn’t even exist yet, again. </p><p> </p><p>“Sir?” He stood lightly at attention over the General, still mostly under the starfighter he had been working on for the last few hours. </p><p> </p><p>“Can you take a message a Obi-Wan for me? He hasn’t been answering my comms.” Rex raised his eyebrows in surprise, but nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course, sir. I need to see Commander Cody anyway.” He grabbed the datachip from Skywalker, who explained the details of its contents to him. Rex ignored a lot of the finer details, having been content with “plans for updates on the starfighter.” He saluted his General and left the hanger, Skywalker calling out his thanks as he pulled himself back under the belly of the vehicle. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t that far of a walk to General Kenobi’s quarters in the Jedi Temple from where the hanger was, one of the blessings of being on such a crowded planet. Everything tended to be stacked on top of the other. He knocked politely on the door and waited a moment. Silence. He knocked again. Still nothing. Huh. He must not be there. He glanced around for one of Fox’s boys on this level of the Temple. </p><p> </p><p>“Have you seen General Kenobi?” Rex asked a brother who stood guard near one of the lifts. He shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, Captain. I’ve been here most of the day and haven’t seen him.” Rex nodded his thanks and left. Hopefully Cody was in his rooms. Maybe he would know where General Kenobi had run off too. Or better yet, maybe they were together. They often worked on reports in each other’s company. Something Rex could never get his own General to do, and regularly had to force Skywalker to actually <em> do </em> his reports. As he reached the GAR barracks, he considered a few other places to check if he couldn’t find Cody. He should have asked around the Jedi Temple more and saved himself the extra steps he would have to take if he didn’t find his vod. </p><p> </p><p>Rex finally spotted Cody’s door in the hall for officers and frowned at the red light above the keypad. It just meant that the door was locked internally, but it was typically considered as a big “Do Not Disturb” for the Commander. Cody had often told Rex that it didn’t apply to him, but he still felt a bit bad for bothering his vod. He knew Cody had gotten in late last night after a bunch of meetings with his General and the Jedi Council. Rex knocked lightly, if his vod was asleep he would just write his question down for him and return to his search for General Kenobi. There was no answer. Rex shrugged and typed in a code that Cody had made for him for the door. It beeped back rejected. That was odd. Maybe Cody had changed it, or had forgotten to keep his number as an allowed code for when the door was locked from the last time they changed it. No matter. He knew Cody’s code anyway. He punched in the set of numbers and glanced back down at his datapad as the door hissed open and he stepped in. It quickly shut behind him, he sent some extra files Cody’s way before he looked up to find his vod. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Vod.” </em>Rex’s eyes widened as he took in the scene before him. He had never seen Cody look more angry in his life. If looks could kill, Rex would have been dead a while ago. Cody was holding someone up against the wall, their legs wrapped around his waist. The Commander was hiding the person's face in the crevice of his neck and shoulder, with a protective hand on the back of their head. </p><p>“The door was <em> locked, </em> vod.”</p><p> </p><p>Rex’s brain was truly slow on processing this information. Cody? Had someone in his room? <em> Cody? </em> Marshal Commander, stickler for the rules and regs, Cody? Rex gaped openly at his brother, Cody’s expression had turned thunderous.</p><p> </p><p>“Who-?” Rex was cut off before he could even ask who Cody had in his room, or since when Cody started breaking the rules. </p><p> </p><p>“Slana’pir!” <em> Get lost! </em></p><p> </p><p>Rex ran the fastest he ever had in his life. Faster than running from the Seperatists, faster than when Skywalker threatened to use the force to help him down some place. Even faster than his timed run in training. He was sure a cloud of dust must have kicked up behind him. He didn’t even bother apologizing to the random brothers he knocked out of his way. Rex felt like Cody’s eyes were still burning a hole in the back of his neck. Before the automatic door could even shut to Cody’s room, Rex was long gone. </p><p> </p><p>He hid himself in a small storage room. He knew, realistically, that Cody had not followed him. He still had terror coursing through his veins from the look on his brother's face. Rex took several deep breaths, pleading for his heart rate to go down. He racked his brain for information about the scene that he had walked into. Who would Cody’s trust so well that he would bring him <em> into his room? </em> Rex blinked several times, attempting to recall any details of who had been pinned up against the wall. He remembered brown. Brown clothing. Okay. That was something. Cody had done an efficient job at blocking the person from Rex’s line of sight, but there had been a hand that gripped Cody’s blacks tightly. It had been pale, and human for sure. Rex’s eyebrows furrowed together as he tried to put together the image in his mind. Had he seen anything else? </p><p> </p><p>His eyes went wide and his eyebrows practically went to the ceiling when he realized he had seen the person's hair. <em> Red hair </em>. </p><p> </p><p>“Kark.”</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>“Would you stop?” Cody said between his own breaths of laughter as he attempted to hold Obi-Wan up, the man was laughing so hard in his arms. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Maker, his <em> face. </em> I think you scarred him for life.” Obi-Wan buried his head into Cody’s neck, still barely holding onto his Commander. </p><p> </p><p>“Stop,” Cody insisted, but continued to chuckle. “Oh, I am going to kick his shebs later.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure you will. I’m guessing this means we have to go back to work.” Obi-Wan moved in an attempt to set his feet back on the ground, but a hand on his thigh stopped him. </p><p> </p><p>“I think we have a few more minutes. I don’t think he’s coming back in any time soon.” </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cody WILL be whopping Rex’s shebs in their next spare out of spite.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>